


Do you even know?

by kiwipon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, pinning what pinning, well this looks like hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwipon/pseuds/kiwipon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew he could get himself into trouble quite easily, yet she was not expecting something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you even know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverducks/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little piece, and have a mischievous holidays!
> 
> PS: The title of the piece is both a song and an inspiration for this, Do you even know?- by Rae Morris ( if you wanna check it out while reading)

_She knew they were an uncommon pair, she had noticed the stares whenever they hung around together.  
She was never meant to be common though._

She walked slowly towards the light coming from a door left ajar at the end of the corridor...that was how it usually was, but today everything was covered in shadows. Her feet traced the path she had walked a thousand times already until she got to the big wooden door of the library..  
It had become a kind of ritual of hers to visit him after her daily training sessions. She admired his calmness ( so very different from her sparring partners ), his fluid movements when practicing his magic tricks, the way he got pissed when a certain spell did not work out as he intended to, sometimes with hilarious outcomes, others with a sudden visit to the healers.  
Normally it didn’t take him long to spot her even if he didn’t do anything to show it, she knew _he knew_ she was there, it was just a silent agreement of theirs.  
Sif opened the door slowly, and saw him at the back of the room, on his favourite spot, next to the green lamp in the corner. 

“ Is today a special day? You never close the door… am I interrupting something?”  
Said Sif with a smile playing on her lips. There was no response from the dark haired prince.

As she got closer to Loki, she was able to make out a huge and old book she had never seen before, and Loki’s strong grasp on it.

“ That’s a new book, well,not.. you get what i mean”  
Still no response.  
Sif decided to take a closer look, even though she was sure that she would not understand a thing written on the book. Magic language was obscure and something that few knew how to read. Despite that, she could see a sign on one of the pages that made the origins of the manuscript obvious, and it was not something Loki should have. Actually, she was pretty sure no one except maybe Odin himself had the right to hold such a thing.

“Loki! This book should be in the Forbidden vault, how the hell did you manage to get it out?!”

That finally made the prince snap out of his trance. He looked up, straight to Sifs face, his eyes full of mischief and a grin already on his mouth. For someone who had so many problems to fit in, Loki had an aura of charisma that drew her in like a moth to a flame.

“ You should know by now that i am not so keen on explaining my tricks, takes away all the fun in being a trickster, you know” Said the prince, still holding the book.

“ I see, so you are now going by Trickster? I thought you despised when people called you names” Sif replied, as she sat down on the table.

“ Anyways… you know, being Odin’s son won’t be enough if he finds out you have been messing around the Forbidden vault, you won’t be able to charm yourself out of this one Loki...”  
That earned her a small chuckle, which was not a rare thing to see lately, as Loki had grown a little bit more reserved in some ways( and that is saying a lot) but also a lot cheekier.

“ Well, he doesn’’t need to find out, does he? Are you telling on me? We are not 8 anymore Sif “ He said as he casted his eyes back to the dark pages, a subtle smile still on his lips.

They both fell into silence as Loki went back to his studying, right hand tracing some of the text and making it light up ever so slightly.

They had known each other since their early childhood, they were now close to their coming of age, and Sif could not help but notice how they had both changed. Of course she noticed everyone else as well, Thor, Fandral, Volstagg,.. but she had always felt closer to Loki, they both shared the burden of choosing a path that was against usual Asgard standards.

Her thought got cut when a shiver run up her spine as he heard Loki gasp. She looked down at Loki and saw one of his hands twitching and his eyes wide open in surprise.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Sif said as her hand moved to grab his arm.

A sudden rush of power hit her and sent her against one of the book shelves. Once she recovered, she casted her eyes up to look at Loki and saw how, slowly, he started to fade into darkness, the light from the lamp being absorbed as well. Sif ran and tackled him before he disappeared completely. She felt a strong pull from her belly, and a crippling pain on her whole body, as she tried to maintain her hold on him.  
They both hit the floor hard, it took all of her strength not to vomit right then and there.  
She looked at Loki, worried lines on her forehead, as he laid on his back, completely limp.  
Her eyes registered the landscape, it was obvious they were no longer in Asgard, and she had traveled to enough realms to know that this was not some place where people wandered off to with ease. There was an eerie atmosphere about it, and if she was right about the symbol he saw on Loki’s magic book, she was sure they must have entered Helheim.

"Come on Loki... this is not funny..."  
She checked his pulse and grabbed his face, gently setting one of his long dark strands of hair out of the way. He looked awfully pale, which was saying something, as he had always been quite pale, to begin with. Sif had been trained for battle, not for this kind of situations.  
She tried to map out a plan to travel back to Asgard, Heimdall of course could send them back, but there were rules for entering Helheim, as there were for leaving it, and so far only Odin himself had been back from such a place.  
Lost in thought she missed the dark mist creeping towards them until a sudden pull from her leg made her come back to reality. She looked back at Loki but he was not there anymore, was hanging in mid air, mist slowly covering every inch of him. Sif stood up as fast as her limbs let her after the bad fall, but she was left frozen when suddenly, from within the mist she made out a shape. Long ivory hair cascading down Loki's body and the face of death itself, looming from behind him, bony arm holding him before in, what seemed an eternity to Sif, disappearing altogether into thin air.

[](http://s79.photobucket.com/user/0kiwi0/media/lokisanta_mini_zpselx1pvfu.jpg.html) Sif’s scream was muted by the vast silence that reigned over Helheim.

The hope that all had been a dream bursted when she woke up nested next to a dark mass of fallen leaves. It had been long since Loki disappeared, or at least that was what she felt, stomach roaring and lips dry. She had barely rested, the image of Loki, unconscious and held by Hel. Hel, the Goddess who reigned over Helheim. A goddess. Of all the things Loki had gotten himself into ( and it had been a few), this was by far the stupidest and most dangerous. Bargaining with a Goddess was not something she could do, she thought. But she had to take Loki back, she needed to.  
She had accepted a while ago that what she felt for the prince was not just friendship, yet she had never done anything about it. The thought of not being able to see him again, to see one of his rare true smiles, his hands showing her how to properly grab a bow and arrow, his voice. low and silky as he read her one of his midgardian poetry books, these thoughts made her every fiber ache.

She managed to find some berries and a river ( which contents were not all that clear to her), and set herself on a journey to find Loki. It proved to be a hard thing to do, specially when hoards of dead souls try to missguide you ( who would have thought dead people were such liars) and a huge Hellhound hunts you down.

A dark mountain stood in front of her. Sif closed her fists in determination. She would leave the place with Loki, or not leave at all.

 

“ You found me, I have been waiting for you, young Sif”

Sif could barely see anything besides Loki, still unconscious, sitting down in some sort of throne and Hel stood besides him, with what seemed like a smile.

“Your fate is not to end here, you are meant for a warrior’s death, glory”

“ I don’t want any of that if I am not to leave this place with my friend” Said Sif.

“Your friend… is he? He reminds me of someone dear to me, i would rather he stayed…” Replied Hel.

“I will fight you if i have to”

“You are speaking to Death, child, there is nothing you can do to me.”

“But there should be something! I will do it, just...tell me and I will”  
Her heart was racing when she strut forward, waiting for Hel to block her, but it never happened, she got to Loki effortlessly, which surprised her. She hugged him and grabbed his face, eyes analysing his features. He was sleeping peacefully, his lips had a blueish tint to them, and his skin felt very cold, but he was alive and she intended to bring him home jsut like that. Alive.

“He is one of Odin’s sons, you cannot keep him here, the Allfather won’t stand for this!”

“Oh child, offer me something to trade him for”  
Sif looked at her, eyes sharp and decided.

“I will trade my entrance to Valhalla for him”

“I see… then”

Just in a flash they were both standing back at the library

Sif looked around, her hand still locked to Loki’s shirt.He still looked rather pale but, slowly, his lips were regaining its natural color and his cheeks were turning a healthy peachy tone. Sif let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding when the prince’s eyes started to move under his eyelids, and a groan escaped his lips.

“Wha-” Loki was unable to finish when Sif tackled him, very much like she had done before, this time though, they just ended up sprawled on the library’s floor. Loki’s face turned red in a matter of seconds and anything else he had in mind to say died the very moment Sif went and kissed him.

Loki kissed her back with ease and with as much urgency. After a while they stopped for some air, eyes glued to the other.

“If I ever find out you have been back in the Forbidden Vault, i will make you regret you were ever born”

Loki’s lips formed a smile and kissed her softly.

“I guess I will have to be more stealthy next time”


End file.
